


Oh Bollocks

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mohinder's belief that Matt's big balls should be held every night. (...apologies to AC/DC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Bollocks

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Tiptoe39.

It's a concession I would prefer not to make, but between simple possibility and Matt's enveloping and unavoidable concern, I'm forced to admit it: I can't fellate my lover to orgasm.

To clarify, this isn't because I'm bad at giving head. At least, I've never received a complaint before... no, the problem here is that Matt is just too big. It's an awkward situation. We're not at a loss for things to do in bed, but I enjoy sucking cock, and Matt's is luscious, thick and veined and delectably flushed.

Have you any idea how incredibly painful it is to dislocate your jaw in the middle of a blow job? I wish I didn't know. It's sheer luck that we both survived that incident without permanent damage, but ever since then Matt won't allow me to try sucking him past the first couple of inches. He's only looking out for me, I know, and I should have sense enough to be satisfied as long as he's satisfied, but it frustrates me when all I want is to lie between his legs and suck him, feel him brush the back of my throat, take him so deep I can't even taste him when he comes.

But I'm not allowed.

I never thought that my focus could shift so quickly. I've enjoyed giving head for my entire sexual life, it's one of my favorite acts to perform on a lover, and yet it wasn't difficult to find another way to satisfy my well-intentioned oral fixation in a way that made both Matt and myself happy: the answer was, quite literally, right under my nose.

For all the time I'd spent appreciating Matt's impressive cock, I'd been neglecting the equally important accompaniment of his balls. Well, not ignoring-- they were fun to play with, round and firm in their soft-skinned sac, a bit furry and, I discovered once I gave it a try, wonderfully sensitive to a touch more delicate than I'd tried with my fingers.

The first time I curled my tongue around a testicle and pulled it into my mouth, Matt let out a sound I hadn't heard since I first slid my hand into his pants-- complete shock well-seasoned with the pleasure his body is so well-equipped to provide him. When I glanced up to meet his eyes, he looked stricken, full lips parted and his breath heaving rapidly.

"Mohinder, please don't stop," he gasped, one heavy hand stroking my hair, and it was like a curtain being drawn back from my eyes. After all the frustration I'd had, the irritation at being denied what I liked to do, the worry that Matt would be less than satisfied without the occasional blow job, it was a revelation to realize that _he actually liked this more_. Of course, the stubborn bastard wouldn't have told me, I had to figure it out on my own, but once I found out...

I still like to give him head. There's nothing to match the feel of the plump tip of his cock between my lips, precome painting my tongue, feeling him tremble until he fills my mouth with the unadulterated taste of Matt.

But most nights, I'm well content to trace the shape of his balls with my tongue, to tease the soft loose skin with my lips until he groans for more, to roll them in my mouth one at a time and suck at him like the treat he is, to stretch my jaw and lick both of his balls, give him a vague threat of teeth, let him know with my whimpers and moans how much I truly enjoy doing this for him, with him, _to_ him.

It's a concession I still would like to have the option not to make, but I must admit it: I'm very fond of Matthew Parkman's testicles.


End file.
